Esporadico
by Lunnaris Potter
Summary: Reunion de ex-alumnos, antigua enemistad entre lo que una vez fueron grandes amigas se renueva cuando regresan a Hogwarts, el lugar donde vive la persona de la que ambas se enamoraron: Snape ONE SHOT


Aquí agrego a otra persona en honor a una de mis mejores amigas, el personaje principal es Severus, es después de la guerra y se reencuentra con una antigua alumna, Aurora Ortega es el personaje que incluyo en este fic, una Slytherin que no acepta no por respuestas y lucha por conseguir lo que quiere. ONE SHOT

**ESPORADICO**

Auro, ya te enteraste- dijo Pansy- van a hacer una reunión de ex alumnos, pero…

Pero, siempre hay un pero- dijo Aurora interrumpiéndola- cuál será el pero esta vez.

Pero por desgracia también van a invitar a los que participaron en el torneo de los 3 magos- comento Pansy- y Granger va a ir con privilegios, ya que este año va a enseñar Estudios Muggles.

Otra vez se quieren ir en picada- dijo Aurora sarcásticamente- contratando sangre-sucias, en alumnos es pasable, pero en maestros (agh) es inaceptable.

Todavía estas a tiempo de aceptar el que te ofrecieron- le dijo Pansy –estarías más cerca de Snape.

Trabajar con ese traidor de Snape- dijo Aurora despectivamente, sus ojos normalmente color chocolate brillaban de furia con ese nombre- casi me pone en evidencia en quinto, cuando Potter y compañía fueron al ministerio.

Auro, de que rayos me estás hablando? – le pregunto Pansy.

Pansy, a finales de 4 me volví mortifaga- le dijo y le enseño la marca medio cubierta de maquillaje- en quinto yo fui una de las elegidas a ir al ministerio para recuperar esa ridícula profecía, Granger me tiro me tiro la máscara en el momento en que Snape apareció junto a mí para luego desaparecerse conmigo.

En ese caso estarías de no ser por el estarías en Azcaban- le espeto Pansy.

En Azcaban por haberle sido fiel al señor Tenebroso- le grito Aurora- al menos a mi me suena bien. Sabias que la muerte de ese Weasley la cause yo?

No te vieron?... Quiero decir peleaste del lado de los mortifagos en la guerra no?- dijo Pansy anonadada

Claro que me vieron, de hecho solo fue Granger, pero traía mucha prisa- dijo Aurora socarronamente-supongo que lo olvido.

Flashback

_Fred y Percy Weasley estaban alegres pues acababan de vencer a dos mortifagos, por lo que no notaron que a pared detrás de ellos oscilaba peligrosamente y amenazaba con caerse de un momento a otro, no sabían que había que había un mortifago detrás de ella tratando de derribarla._

_¡Bombarda Máxima!- exclamo Aurora apuntando a la parte de arriba de la pared, la única parte que evitaba que esta se cayera se desprendió y la pared se desplomo, se empezaron a oír sollozos, había caído sobre Fred Weasley._

_Se quito la máscara creyéndose segura, pero en ese preciso momento llego Hermione Granger acompañada de Potter y otro de los Weasley._

_Ortega- murmuro Hermione entre dientes con rabia, la había visto._

_Granger- dijo Aurora fríamente y se desapareció._

_Amigas, grandes amigas habían sido antes de Hogwarts, antes de enamorarse de la misma persona, del mismo profesor: Severus Snape_

Fin del Flashback

Todavía la odias verdad?- dijo Pansy.

Ese traidor la podía insultar lo que le pareciera pero se sentía atraído hacia ella- exclamo Aurora- debí ser yo, yo debí haber estado allí después de haberlo salvado de morir.

Entonces aceptaras el trabajo?– cuestiono Pansy.

_Accio papel y pluma- _dijo Aurora y envió la lechuza.

**OoOoOoOoO**

En la reunión de ex alumnos el 1 de septiembre, el comedor estaba decorado para la ocasión, había colgado en el techo los escudos de las tres casas y en el centro estaba colgado el escudo de Hogwarts con su lema "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus", ya era entrada la mañana cuando llego puntual Hermione Granger con un vestido plateado que cuando le daba la luz se tornaba de un color rojo rubí, después de ella llego Snape con su atuendo negro excepto por la capa, tenía un forro verde escarlata por dentro, después de una media hora parecían haber llegado todos cuando Aurora hizo acto de presencia con un vestido base negro y líneas en diagonal que eran color verde brillante, el vestido empezaba de un lado a media pierna y se extendía del otro hasta tocar el piso, su capa de un color negro opaco tenía un sencillo borde verde y en el cuello un collar con cadena de plata en cuyo centro se encontraba una esmeralda real que si se la veía con mucho cuidado se podía distinguir la marca tenebrosa no visible a primera vista, un signo de lealtad y respeto hacia el señor Tenebroso Lord Voldemort.

Buenas noches Aurora- saludo Snape disimulando su asombro en su típica voz plana.

Buenas noches Snape- contesto Aurora tan fría y despectivamente como pudo mientras disfrutaba como Hermione Granger se ponía roja de rabia al verla, al parecer estaba tratando de disimularlo pues se empezó a acercar a Snape con paso decidido.

Buenas noches Severus- dijo Hermione mientras empezaba la primera pieza, era un vals- quieres bailar?

Sera un placer- contesto Snape y se fue a bailar a la pista de baile con Hermione.

Disculpa Aurrrorra- dijo Krum, por un momento ella había olvidado que los del torneo también habían ido-has visto a Herrrrmione.

Si, está en algún lugar de la pista con Severus Snape- contesto con desgana.

Grrracias- dijo y se despidió, al poco tiempo vio como se Snape se iba a sentar a una mesa distante y pedía whisky de fuego, seguramente no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Granger y la había dejado con Krum.

Se paró de la silla donde estaba y fue cruzando la pista hasta llegar al otro lado donde se encontraban los músicos, pensaba ganarse a Severus Snape por lo tanto tenía que impresionarlo y solo había un tipo de música que podía prender fuego y hechizar a una persona una música que te tenias que dejar llevar por tus movimientos y el ritmo o terminarías dejando a tu pareja en la enfermería con gran dolor de pies: Tango.

Bailemos Severus- dijo Aurora que ya había llegado junto a él en el momento en que empezaba la música.

Señorita Ortega me temo que no creo que…- empezó Snape.

No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta- le corto Aurora y jalo a Severus a la pista.

Al principio su baile se veía forzado, pero al poco tiempo ya eran el centro de atención un paso tras otro en perfecta armonía, en perfecta sincronización, tenían pasión, deseo y determinación, todo mundo los estaba observando, admirando, todos alrededor de ellos, eran como dos engranes que encajaban a la perfección, y entonces termino la música y regresaron a la realidad.

Baila estupendamente señorita Ortega- dijo Snape exhausto por el baile-pero ya hemos bailado demasiado y no la quiero demorar el viaje hasta Londres no es corto.

No tengo prisa por irme- declaro Aurora.

Que quiere decir con eso señorita Ortega- pregunto Snape mientras pedía un vaso de hidromiel.

Sera una sorpresa, se enterara durante el banquete- dijo maliciosamente Aurora- espero le guste la hice especialmente para usted.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Los alumnos ya habían sido seleccionados en sus respectivas casas, el banquete ya estaba terminando para dar comienzo al discurso anual de Albus Dumbledore, este año había dos cambios en el personal docente del colegio para las materias de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles.

Bienvenidos sean todos a un nuevo y mejor año en Hogwarts- empezó Dumbledore- este año tenemos dos nuevos cambios en nuestro personal docente como maestra de Estudios Muggles tendremos a la señorita Hermione Granger, luego como maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y como nueva jefa de la casa de Slytherin tenemos a la señorita Aurora Ortega que tomara como habitación el lugar de las mazmorras.

Snape se quedo atónito ante la noticia y no podía dejar de mirar a Albus y a Aurora alternativamente, este año todas y cada una de las mesas aplaudían con mucho ánimo y energía, Hermione se había quedado muda, a ella no la habían nombrado jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, su casa de procedencia, no, tenía que ser un error, pero para que molestarse en discutir en realidad no le interesaba el puesto, no realmente y sabia que si se lo pedía Dumbledore solo porque quería estar al mismo nivel que Ortega no se l daría, iría con Severus su verdadera meta.

Una vez se hubieran ido todos los alumnos del gran comedor, el se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de Albus, ya que no tenía que dar la introducción a los nuevos de la casa de Slytherin iría a cuestionarle a Albus, a preguntarle por qué diablos había hecho aquello.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ah, buenas noches Severus- saludo Dumbledore animadamente- esperaba que vinieras para decirte tu nueva disposición en el castillo.

Porque lo hiciste Albus?- pregunto Snape haciendo caso omiso del último comentario de Albus.

Te lo avise por carta Severus- le explico Albus tranquilamente- ya será de eso como dos semanas.

DA IGUAL LA CARTA, HE SIDO JEFE DE ESA CASA DURANTE 19 AÑOS!-le grito Severus.

Muy buenos años, bueno regresando a tu nueva localización he hecho que creen unas mazmorras adjuntas, están justo al lado de las tuyas detrás del retrato de la serpiente, es solo un cuarto con un pequeña salita- le comento Albus.

ADEMAS ME quitas mi DESPACHO-le espeto Severus entrecortadamente.

Bueno, puedes preguntarle a la señorita Ortega, podrían compartirla si ella acepta eso claro- le sugirió Albus.

COMPARTIRLA?- pregunto Severus extasiado.

Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso- dijo Aurora que acababa de entrar en el despacho- no traje mucho así me puedo quedar en el cuarto adjunto.

Cuarto adjunto- se pregunto Severus- de que hablas Ortega.

El cuarto detrás del mosaico de la sirena en la bañera- le informo Aurora.

El cuarto detrás de…- se confundió Severus.

Entonces está decidido- exclamo Albus muy alegre- ya pueden retirarse.

Acababan de salir del despacho de Albus cuando Severus tomo a esta Aurora de un brazo justo al final de las escaleras de caracol para enfrentarla.

Te salve de Azcaban y no te delate como mortifaga y así es como me pagas- le espeto Severus.

No me vengas con ese cuento, que yo te salve la vida, si mi estarías muerto ahora- exclamo Aurora.

Tu no me salvaste fue Granger- le informo Snape.

Granger te encontró, YO te cure, yo tengo aun el frasco con unas cuantas gotas de lagrimas de fénix, yo hice los embrujos para salvarte que casi parten mi varita en dos porque eran muy complicados, yo, yo lo hice porque…- pero no podía, no, no quería continuar, no se quería declarar.

Porque!, porque no me dejaste morir, porque te arriesgaste?- le pregunto Snape con fiereza.

PORQUE TE AMABA!- ya estaba, lo había dicho, había declarado su verdad, la única verdad que le avergonzaba y pensaba seguir, terminar l que había empezado a decir- todavía te amo, pero tú solo tienes ojos para esa Granger, esa maldita, engreída, sabelotodo, sang…

Pero fue interrumpida por un beso lleno de lujuria, pasión y deseo por parte de Severus, ella le devolvió el beso , quería hacerlo ahí, no le importaba nada, quería ser suya, quería pertenecerle, amarle y quizá complacerle.

No podemos hacerlo aquí Aurora- dijo Severus y se fueron a las mazmorras.

Severus- dijo Aurora que se encontraba tan pegada a el que podía sentir su miembro contra ella.

Bajo mis reglas- dijo Severus y empezaron a desvestirse mutuamente.

Aurora paso sus manos por el pecho descubierto del profesor, estaba lleno de cicatrices de batalla, por suerte ya o tendría que añadir más- estás segura- le pregunto Severus- todavía eres pura- le dijo Severus- no acepto no por respuesta- le contesto Aurora, al principio hizo un gesto de dolor pero luego se torno uno de placer, cada aumentaba mas el ritmo hasta llegaron al éxtasis, ambos gritaron sus nombres en ese momento y cayeron rendidos en la cama iluminados por la luz de luna que se alcanzaba a filtrar ahí dentro. Afuera todo estaba claro, apacible, un ambiente muy ligero, perfecto para romper reglas y hacer el amor en las mazmorras.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Toc, toc, toc,_ sonó en la puerta de las mazmorras ambos se vistieron rápidamente con magia, sus vestimentas habían quedado completamente arrugadas, desde fuera ahí dentro parecía un lugar frio, tanto que el trajecito que llevaba Hermione Granger no era para nada adecuado, Snape en cambio nunca tenia frio ahí dentro y menos en esos momentos cuando acababa de hacer el amor con Aurora Ortega la nueva jefa de la casa de Slytherin, no ya no estaba enojada todo lo contrario estaba feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba.

Se abrió la puerta de las mazmorras para dar paso a Hermione Granger que con su minifalda plateada y su ombliguera verde le estaba costando disimular el frio, todo con la intención de seducir a Severus Snape, aparentemente Ortega le había ganado en eso.

Granger- dijo Aurora despectivamente- venias a ver a Severus?

Es obvio no crees Ortega- le espeto Hermione- pero tal parece que me ganaste- dijo observando sus arrugadas ropas.

Entonces estamos en paz- le dijo Aurora- él se enamoro de ti, pero yo me lo gane.

Como dije vine para hablar con Severus- le espeto Hermione.

A algo más que hablar según veo- comento Aurora sarcásticamente- no te preocupes me retiro para dejarlos hablar, pero recuerda que estas también son mis habitaciones.

Muévase Granger- le dijo Severus a Hermione- deseo despedirme de la señorita Aurora.

Severus aparto a Hermione bruscamente y como había hecho en las escaleras de caracol el tomo del brazo, la pego contra él, y lo que hizo tomo desprevenidas a ambas chicas, Severus le había ido a plantar un beso dulce e intenso en los labios de Aurora, Granger se puso roja de furia y salió echando chispas de las mazmorras.

Yo solo tengo ojos para usted, como siempre ha sido- le dijo Snape separándose de ella- será muy pronto para pedírselo y comprenderé si usted me lo niega…

Acepto- dijo Aurora que ya había visto como empezaba a sacar un pequeño y brillante objeto de su capa- después de todo que es la vida sin un poco de riesgo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Epílogo**

Se encontraba otra vez parada en ese maravilloso anden, el andén nueve y tres cuartos, pero esta vez era diferente, era madre de una hermosa niña de 4 años llamada Eileen como la madre de su esposo, como la madre de Severus Snape un padre maravilloso, su nombre también había cambiado, o mejor dicho su apellido pues ya no era Ortega, ahora era Snape Aurora Snape, y ella junto son Severus se encargaban de que el tren llegara a salvo y sin interrupciones hasta su destino.

Mamá, porque siempre tengo que acompañarlos- pregunto la pequeña Eileen.

Porque tus abuelos ya están demasiado viejos para cuidarte- le contesto Aurora.

No me puedo quedar con un tío de papi?- pregunto Eileen dulcemente.

Me quieres dejar solo verdad mi pequeña- le pregunto Severus.

Papi!- exclamo Eileen corriendo hacia el- no papi, solo que a veces son aburridas las cosas que me enseñas.

Te haría más feliz si te dijera que vas a pasar la mitad del curso con tu otro abuelo?- le pregunto Severus.

Si! Abuelito Dumblidor divertido!- exclamo muy contenta y se metió al tren dando saltitos.

Sera mejor que vayamos a nuestros puestos Sev- le informo Aurora.

Te amo- le dijo Severus.

Yo también- le contesto Aurora y se fueron a sus respectivos puestos de vigilancia.


End file.
